


Runaway Trends

by talkscorpio



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bromance, M/M, Marauders AU, tw abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 02:26:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19454419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkscorpio/pseuds/talkscorpio
Summary: sirius's runaway story is finally brought into the world.





	Runaway Trends

Living in The Most Ancient And Noble House Of Black was not easy, anyone could tell you that. Being a member wasn’t easier, though. Sixteen-year-old Sirius Black had it the worst. Taking inspiration from his cousin Andromeda, he rebelled like no other, and rebels were not taken lightly in the House of Black. Walburga Black did everything in her power to beat the rebellion out of him. From starving to literal fistfights, Walburga did it all. To her dismay, the rebellion in Sirius’s heart only grew. Sirius wasn’t too happy these days. He wasn’t able to put up his natural cheerful attitude like he did at Hogwarts. He was only able to manage a neutral face. He didn’t notice, but his fight was slowly turning into flight. Only he would never admit this, out of fear that he would succumb to The Most Ancient And Noble House Of Black. The only hint of happiness he managed was when he saw the snow fall so delicately on the ground from his bedroom window. 12 Grimmauld Place never looked as beautiful as when it snowed.   
It was Christmas morning. Sirius woke slowly as the white snow drifted outside his window. He smiled slightly and sat in the window, basking in the short bliss. A sharp click of a lock being unlatched startled him out of his peace, followed by the door swinging open.   
“Get dressed. You will present yourself in a respectful manner, if you even possess the knowledge to do so. Uncle Cygnus and cousin Bellatrix will also be joining us for dinner. You are allowed to eat, but don’t expect any gifts. It’s a gift you’re still alive in this house,” Walburga said in a firm voice.   
Sirius gazed at the ground and said “Yes, mother,” in a monotone voice.   
Walburga grabbed his chin and made him look at her. “Thank you, mother, and merry Christmas,” she said, staring into his eyes.  
“Oh, I’m so gracious that my mother has decided to act like a mother. Merry Christmas, mum, and a fantastic new year!” Sirius yelled in a sarcastic tone.  
“Sirius Orion, you will behave like a good angel to save some of your name and uphold the Ancient House Of Black’s teachings,” Walburga retorted.  
Sirius started to respond, but his body had other intentions. He took a step forward, only to trip due to lack of nutrition.   
“As I was saying,” Walburga began in a calmer manner, “you will get dressed in the only suit I will ever buy you and behave like a proper heir to The Most Ancient And Noble House Of Black. I will see you at 5 pm sharp,” she finished as she left the room, closing the door but not locking it.   
Sirius laid on the ground for a moment, thinking over what awaits him this evening, and began to cry. He did hate this, but he didn’t have enough physical strength to stop. He cried till he fell asleep, which didn’t take long.   
“Sirius Orion Black!” Walburga screamed. Sirius jumped to his feet, lightheadedness flooding his senses. She grabbed his arms to stand him up properly. “So in addition to ruining your name, you’re putting yourself above your family. Tell me, Sirius, who do you think you are?” Sirius gazed for a moment, and looked into her eyes, “I think I’m an embarrassment to the Black Family Tree and I should be ashamed of my actions, but it’s kind of hard to pretend we’re a big happy family when you’re abusing a part of the family,” he said in a firm tone.  
“This family has never abused their own members. Maybe if you weren’t such a rude, ungrateful, disappointment of a family member you wouldn’t feel that way,” Walburga said, firmly.  
“Oh, I’m not abused? Then show me your version, ‘cause mine’s gone rank,” Sirius yelled. At that exact moment, he caught a glimpse of Regulus hiding behind the door; he knew what was going to happen next. Walburga grabbed her wand just as Sirius grabbed his.  
“Nox!” Sirius screamed, pointing his wand at the candle just as Walburga screamed “Crucio”. The dark room only held a writhing and screaming Sirius. Walburga rushed out of the room, ordering a crying Regulus away and into his own room. Hours dragged on and the spell wore off. Sirius stared at the ceiling, grabbing his breath. Who knew when she’d come back. I have to leave, he thought to himself. He laid there until he could breathe and stood up, grabbing the wall for support. Once he gained composure, he walked out of his room, stopping in the doorway. He looked left and right, making sure no one was out of bed.  
“Where are you going?” Regulus said. Coming out from around the corner. Sirius held a finger to his lips and rushed over to his younger brother, “I’m sorry, Reg,” was all he could say. “Mum won’t be happy,” Regulus said, walking towards his room. “I don’t think she’s happy anyway,” Sirius said, more to himself than to his brother. “That’s true,” Regulus said, “doesn’t make it better though, does it?” Regulus gave one last look at his brother and went to bed.  
“Where are you going, Sirius Orion Black?” Walburga said in a stern voice from atop the staircase. Sirius quickened his pace and ran straight into the fireplace, screaming, “Godric's Hollow” as Walburga screamed, “Petrificus totalus”. The curse barely missed Sirius as he was whirled through the green fire, sights of trees and bricks filling his view. The whirling stopped as the Potter’s lounge became clear and solid. Sirius fell out of the fireplace, overcome with exhaustion.   
“Merlin, Sirius, way to make an entrance,” James said as he helped Sirius to a sitting position. “Perhaps running away from abuse will become a new trend because of me,” Sirius said. James looked down, suddenly aware of the situation. “I’m sorry, mate. You’re here now, though. You don’t have to go back,” he said. Sirius shook his head, “I don’t want to be a burden, James. I just needed to get away”.   
“You’re away now. Sorry, Pads, you’re stuck here now,” James said, nonchalantly, patting the older boy’s shoulder. Sirius’s eyes stung with tears, “I’d like to believe that, but I’m so tired I’ll believe my mother loves me”.  
“I’ll stay down here with you, then,” James said, matter-of-factly, grabbing blankets from the hall closet. Sirius chuckled, “Thanks, Prongs”. James laid down on the floor with Sirius, “Wouldn’t the sofa be more-” he stopped, noticing Sirius already fell asleep. “Love you, brother,” James whispered as he laid down. “Love you,” Sirius whispered back, drifting off to sleep, knowing at least tonight he’s safe.


End file.
